


Freya's Christmas Present to Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Avalon - Freeform, M/M, Pencil, Return of the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if this Christmas Merlin got the present he has waited for for over thousand years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freya's Christmas Present to Merlin

                              

 


End file.
